Correcting Mistakes
by kb5000
Summary: When Snow finds out about how Daniel came back, she decides to do something for Regina, to make up for their past. Takes place after 2x9, but before 2x10. I don't own Once Upon A Time, or else Snow would still have long hair. I also don't own the cover photo, just saw it on Google and thought it was awesome!
1. Chapter 1: Finding Solutions

Snow walked into Gold's shop, surveying the piles of antiques behind the glass. She sees bracelets, dolls, vases and more boxed up. She hears Gold in the back, so she crosses her arms and waits patiently. When Charming had told her that Daniel came back in her and Emma's absence, she had been shocked. She knew Regina had preserved his body, but BRINGING HIM BACK TO LIFE? Snow didn't know it was possible. She felt a tad bit responsible, because she was the one who told Cora all those years ago. She felt more guilty when Charming told her Regina had to kill Daniel, cause he told her. Snow wanted to make it up to her, brighten her spirt, even if it meant making a deal with Gold.  
Mr. Gold walked out from behind the curtain, and when he turned around, he saw Snow. He was a bit surprised, not expecting her to be here. He could use this to his advantage. He still needed to find Bae, and she could assist him.  
" Gold." Snow said, looking him in the eye.  
" Snow White. What do I owe the pleasure?" Gold smiled, knowing what she'd say.  
" I want to make a deal."  
" Now, what exactly would you need, Dearie?"  
" A picture... A picture of Daniel."  
Snow whispered, feeling he would think it was odd that she would ask this.  
" Regina's lover? Now, why would you need that?" Gold was fascinated. He never expected her to ask this.  
" I want to try and give her something back of the person I technically took away. I want to make things right." Snow pleads, her eyes showing a hint of pain.  
" Well, I can't give you a Kodak, but I can give you this." He walks into the back, and comes out with a painting. It's of Daniel, and Regina, her slightly to the left of him. Snow gasps, as she realizes how perfect they look together. True love, like her and Charming.  
" Do you want it?" Gold stares into her eyes, questioning what his price should be.  
" Of course, but everything with you has a price." Snow demands, a fear in her voice that only she notices.  
" True... Very true...all I want is, a promise."  
" Promise? Sure. What is it?" Snow is curious to find out what she will have to agree to.  
" I'll be going away soon, to find someone, and I want someone to keep an eye on Belle. I have a lot of enemies and I'd feel responsible if something happened while I was gone." Gold states, while leaning onto his crutch.  
" Of course. I'd love to." Snow smiles, showing off her white teeth.  
" Then here you are. Good luck to you, and I'll inform you when I'll be leaving."  
" Good day Mr. Gold." Snow turns, and with painting in hand, begins to walk away.  
" Pleasure doing buisness Dearie."

**A.N: Hi! This will most likely be a two-shot, and I've had this idea for a while and really wanted to get it down. To people reading my HG story, I can't focus my thoughts on that, even with your ideas I have writers for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fixing The Past

Regina was sitting on her couch, reading a book she found rather interesting, when she heard a knock on the door. She bolted up, and raced to the door. _Could it be Henry? _She wanted to see him again so badly, she felt half-alive. When looking through the door, however, all she saw was _her_. Snow White. 'What does she want now?' Regina wondered 'She already ruined my life in more ways than one.' Regina decided to let her in, for she would seem more heartless than she already seems.

" Snow White. Come to ruin my life again?" Regina asked, a small smirk on her lips. She felt no guilt welcoming her this way.

Snow grimaced at the question, but stayed strong. She was trying to help her, not hurt her more. " No, I'm here to give you this." Snow handed her the wrapped painting. Regina unwrapped it, all while looking Snow dead in the eyes. Here eyes showed curiosity, and the slightest bit of fear. Finally looking down, Regina gasped, for she was taken aback by what she saw.

It was a painting, a marvellous painting of her... And Daniel. It was so perfect. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard Snow giving an explanation.

" I heard what happened while I was gone, and I felt a bit responsible, so I talked to Gold and he gave me this. I realize after looking at that... He really was your true love. And I'm SO sorry for taking that away." Snow's eyes to began to tear up as well, and the two ladies found each other sobbing into the others blouse. Regina is so shocked, so _touched _by this gesture. She knew she had been wrong all these years.

When finally pulling away, Regina looks Snow dead in the eyes once more and speaks eight words that Snow takes to heart.

" I'm sorry for everything, for trying to ruin your happiness, for the curse, and I forgive you. You were young, and you made a mistake. It happens." Snow smiles, a sad smile, but a smile. She accepts the apology, full heartedly, and gives her stepmother a hug. Snow leaves, tears still in her eyes, and Regina, with tears streaking her cheeks, immediately puts the painting in a frame, and hangs it on a wall. She cries for him, but she also smiles, for she believes hope might not be lost.

When a sobbing Snow stubbles into the loft, Charming who was cooking dinner, rushes over to his wife's side and asks her what's wrong. She only says the same words over and over again. A smile on her lips, even though she's crying buckets everywhere.

" I finally made things right."

**A.N: WOW! So many people are reading this story! ALREADY! I want to send my gratitude to everyone who's favourited or followed this story. I love you guys! I've figured out a way to extend this story, so it's no longer a two-shot! YAY! See you soon! BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3: Trying

**A.N: WARNING: Mentions of Drunkenness!**

Emma was enjoying spending time with Henry. He was a intelligent kid, and somehow knew more than her. They were heading up to the loft after buying groceries for the welcome home party being thrown at Granny's that night. Emma was baffled how the kid knew his 15 times tables, whereas she didn't even know her 7s. The two were joking over the matter when they walked into the loft, only to find Snow sobbing in Charming's arms.

" What happened?" Emma dropped her bags and raced to her parents side, Henry following suit.

" I finally made things right." Snow shakily answered, a smile breaking through her tears.

" She just keeps saying that, I don't know what to do." Charming explains, his expression scaring Emma to death. He looked so frightened, almost as if he was just told she was about to die. Emma glances at Snow, who seems to be calming down a bit. Snow plops down on the couch, and after a few more minutes, she finally decides to explain her words.

" I gave Regina a portrait...of Daniel. I thought it would make up for me having a hand in bringing him back, since its my fault he died in the first place." Snow chokes up again and silent tears continue to cascade down her face.

" How'd my Mom take it?" Henry asks, concern masking his face. They all knew Henry still cared about his mom, even if he had seen her evil side.

" She...She took it well. She, well, she apologized to me, and forgave me also. Henry... You were right. She has changed." Snow smiles towards her grandson, and her eyes show happiness and hope. In Snow's mind, she's secretly planning to see Regina again. She hoped she could have the mother she hadn't had since she was a little girl.

Emma and James were still doubtful that she changed, but they also agreed, for she seemed... different. They all went there separate ways to prepare for the party.

Regina walked down the street in the direction of Granny's. Ms. Swan had invited her to the party that was being thrown. In her hands she held a lasagna tray, she felt she should contribute something. When the dinner comes into view, she freezes, all of a sudden scared. She knows she will be out of place. There is really no point in going. The only reason she's going is to see Henry, and now Snow. Regina wants to rekindle the relationship they had before Daniel died. Maybe... Even be friends. Gaining confidence, she finishes the walk and struts into the dinner.

When entering, She is met with surprise, and a very Grumpy dwarf charging at her with a knife.

After Emma explains that she invited Regina, the party moves on. The dwarfs eat her food, after she tells them that the secret ingredient isn't poison, but red pepper flakes. Her and Henry talk, and she has an OK time. When sitting at the counter, sipping a 7-Up and picking at some food, Snow comes over.

" Hi." Snow awkwardly begins, not being able to think of another start.

" Hello Snow." Regina smiles and glances at her.

" Are you havin-"

" Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Regina cuts Snow off abruptly and silent hope fills her eyes. She wants to spend more time with the pixie-haired girl who is technically her step-daughter.

" Sure! How about 7?" Snow answers, pure joy cascading over both women.

" Perfect. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party." Regina smiles, then walks out, warmth filling her heart. After leaving, Snow is slightly smiling while a very drunk Grumpy randomly screams " I WANT BACON NOW! WHERE IS MY CAT? I'M TOTALLY NOT ON DRUNKS!"

**A.N: Hi! Don't kill me, but I had a tournament to attend, which meant family, which meant no me time to write. Sorry! Thanks for reading, I just wanted to put Drunk Grumpy in for some reason, don't question it, also didn't want Snow and Charming to be...ya, so I changed it a bit. BTW: This will mostly follow the show, but a lot of stuff will change. Thanks again! **

**- kb5000 :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Wants

'I hope she likes chicken…' Regina muttered to herself as she pulled the cooked poultry out of her oven. She stares down at her sweat pants and pajama top and sighs deeply. She's spent all day cleaning and preparing this meal and obsessing over every small detail. She feels more paranoid than she did when Emma was close to breaking the curse. She stirs the pots on the stovetop, checking that they wouldn't burn as she raced upstairs to change. Her closet doors whipped open and she comes face to face with thousands of business suits and blouses. She sighs deeply again, then digs through her closet, coming up with no results.

She stumbles upon a nice red chiffon that you tie in a knot at the bottom, and a pair of dark blue boot-cut jeans. She gives the clothes a death glare; sizing them up, then deems them wearable. She pulls the clothes on; they hug her sides but still feel loose. She pulls her hair up in a ponytail, and leaves her bangs down. She re-applies her make-up then heads back downstairs to finish the dinner preparations. Since everything is ready, she puts the chicken on the plates and puts the beans and potatoes on also. All that's left is to wait.

-(J)-

20 minutes after Snow's supposed to get there, Regina starts to get furious. She put all this effort into this meal, and for Snow to stand her up like this is ridiculous. She invited her to _her_ house; cooked this fabulous meal, only to be abandoned like trash. And her she thought they could be friends. She was almost through with waiting, when she hears the doorbell ring. She walks to the door, and finds an out-of breath Snow on the other side. She stumbles inside after being invited inside.

"Sorry I'm late," Snow puffs out. "I told James I was going to Granny's to hang out with Red, so he insisted on driving me there. So I ran in, waited 5 minutes, and then came here. Sorry for the wait."

"No problem. The foods all ready." Regina smiled through her anger. Sure, she was pissed, but she was trying to change, so she decided to let it go. They walked into the dining room, where Snow gasped at the prepared meal. "Regina…You didn't have to do all this." Snow was shocked. Regina made all this effort, even managed to somehow prepare her favorite meal. She felt tears prickle behind her eyes and she made an effort to not cry. Regina smiled, and knew her efforts were not in vain.

"My pleasure. I think our old…wounds you could say… have healed and I want to try and be friends." Regina found the words tumbled out of her mouth and she couldn't control them. She spoke the truth, but she feared Snow wouldn't like it. She glanced into the young woman's eyes and saw… forgiveness.

"I always knew you possible of change Regina…" Snow slips out, and then embraces the older woman. Regina complies, enjoying every second. The two sit down, and enjoy a fabulous meal.

Now, you may be wondering how the two women managed to forgive each other's sins of their pasts. Regina had tried to _kill _Snow plenty of times. Snow had unintentionally sentenced Regina's true love to his imminent death. The reason is that both were so _tired_ of fighting with each other. They both wanted peace, and both wanted someone to lean on. It's like they're both saying goodbye to the past and focusing on the future, and trying to make up for their mistakes.

-(J)-

While the two women were correcting mistakes, a mistake was made. A murder took place, and a beloved friend to all was kidnapped, and the victim of this murder was made to look as though he was the person who was kidnapped. How is this possible? _Magic._ Somebody was framed to make it look as though they committed this crime. Who was framed?

Why it was the Evil Queen herself.

-(J)-

Archie Hopper's body was found the next morning. His time of death was stamped as 7:42pm the previous evening. Sheriff Swan decided to recruit her parents for the case; for she knew they would be assets in figuring this all out. James immediately assumed Regina had done it, as he believed she would never change. Emma had her doubts, 'cause Henry was positive she changed. However, Snow knew it wasn't Regina. She had been at Regina's house until 9pm that night, and Archie was killed before that. David and Snow began to argue when he demanded they call her down to the station.

"It wasn't her James!" Snow yelled at him, you could tell she was pissed just by staring at her stance.

"How do you know Snow? Were you watching her like a dog all night?" James fired back. He didn't know what her deal was. It was Regina that was in question, not her BFF!

"I was there long enough to know it's not-" Snow covers her mouth before she says more.

"What?!" Emma gasps.

"Ya. She and I had dinner. So what?" Snow snaps. She didn't understand why, but she knew an innocent didn't deserve to go to jail. She wanted to protect her Step-Mother.

"Why did you lie to me? Snow, I thought you were better than that!"

"I lied because I knew you wouldn't be ok with it! I want to spend more time with my mom!" With that sentence, snow began to sob, large ones that rack your entire being. James rubbed her back, and offered condolence. Emma stared on, and then told her mother what she wanted to hear all along.

"We can ignore her, for now. If we find any evidence, we have no choice to bring her in for questioning."

**A.N: Hey Guys! Don't kill me for not updating; I've been trying to make a really long chapter, so here is my attempt! I hope it was worth the wait! Also, I've been sick-ish and haven't had time to write. Sorry! I'll try and post as soon as I can. BYE!**

**BTW: To any readers of Suffering the Pain Again, I've removed the story. I didn't feel confident in it any longer so I decided to get rid of it and focus primarily on this. Sorry to any inconveniences this causes. I love you guys! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5: Unfolding a Secret

The moon shone down onto the docks of Storybrooke, Maine. Though it appeared that few boats were docked, there was one hidden away. A true beauty, compared to the bland blacks and whites, this boat was adorned in bright yellows and navy blues. No one knew it was there, except three people. Two who were strangers to our world, one being held against his will. This hostage was thought to be dead. The two strangers were thought to be in another place. Now, you may be wondering who these people were, but I have a feeling you know. But in case you don't, I'll give you a hint.

The ship was called The Jolly Roger.

_CMCMCM_

All the clues pointing toward Regina, but Snow still held onto hope. She knew it wasn't Regina, but Emma and Charming were pretty convinced. She managed to hold them off for almost a week, but they found no other leads. Emma was about to call Regina into the station for questioning, when Snow had a brain wave.

"Emma, who would try and frame Regina?"

"I don't know, maybe Gold?" Emma wasn't 100% sure where Snow was going with this.

"I'm pretty sure it's not Gold. What reason would he have?" Snow thought for a few more minutes. "I can, however, think of one person who wants Regina in their life, and would most likely go to extreme lengths to get to her."

Emma shot Snow a look. "You don't mean…" The two women faced each other and spoke_ her_ name.

"Cora."

Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde waves. " But she's back in the Enchanted Forest." Her mother shot her a stare and laughed slightly.

" And you thought that would stop her?"

_CMCMCM_

**A.N: OK, I'm a horrible person, I know. I haven't been able to focus my thoughts on this story, and I'm honestly lost on where to go from here. But though they may be slow and completely inconsistent, but I'm gonna try and keep up with this story. **

**I love that so many people read this and I feel as though I _have _to keep going, just for you guys. So I am. Have a great week,**

**SPAM(Yes, I'm going there) : please check out my new story, Happiness is a Choice. It's an Elsewhere story, but you don't have to know the story to get it, I'm gonna go over most of the stuff anyways.**

**BTW: My prayers go out to anyone affected by the bombs in Boston or Texas. **


End file.
